


Grima's Sanity

by goldensummertime



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, idk angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensummertime/pseuds/goldensummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo knew that Robin was technically Grima, but that knowledge hadn't prepared him for the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grima's Sanity

A dry branch cracked under the mercenary’s foot as he took a step back, watching the scene unfold before this eyes, thoughts trying to organize themselves in his head with registered stimuli acting on his senses. His father next to him gave a shuddering breath as he steadied his sword; Falchion, and the pair stared with fear at the body standing before them.

Robin tilted her head, giving a wide smile, the six eyes of Grima decorating her face as a purple aura flowed out of her robe. “Ahh! I thought you two like shows like this! Decay, death, genocide~ It’s in your blood, is it not, Exalt?” She stuck her tongue out, deliberately bringing attention to Chrom’s past.

The accused caught his breath, taking a step backwards, sending up small, dry, puffs of dust.

“Robin! Robin! Come back, come back to me!” Inigo wailed with urgency in his voice, taking the reverse actions of his father.

“Robin? Who is this Robin you are mewling about? Hmm, the previous inhabitant of this body, no doubt? Your precious lov-er?” The body chuckled, flashing closer to Inigo, invading his personal space, yet he didn’t draw his sword, heart pumping in his chest, adrenaline flowing.

“I-ni-go!” Grima raised a hand, dragging it along the youth’s jawline as Chrom inhaled sharply.

“Shall I repay you with something? Blood? Shadow? Not death, not yet! I want to see your strangled cries of horror as you watch your beloved family die~” Grima rubbed her lips over Inigo’s collarbone, bringing out a shudder. “Perhaps something… more?”

Inigo grit his teeth, unable to move. “Give… give back Robin… Please…” He clenched his fists, refusing to injure Robin’s body.

Grima wrapped her arms around his waist, shoving her face into his chest. “Silly~ I _am_ Robin! I still contain her memories, her emotions, her lust!” She ran her fingers up his spine, giving a childish giggle at his reaction. “You know that…”

“Give her back, damn you!”

Robin clicked her tongue, lifting her head away to stare Inigo in the eyes. “Do you really want the weak Robin to return? The Robin insecure about everything? As I am now, I can change the world! Accept that terrible things exist! Mm, you want that about her too. You want her badly, I can tell.” She leaned up towards his ear. “The world is a terrible place. You know that well, don’t you? The reason why you went into the past in the first place, little boy~”

Inigo gave a shuddering gasp, feeling weak in the knees. “Why… Why are you doing this? Why are you using her like this?”

Robin finally released him, letting him fall onto the ground. “Because, strength is everything in this world. You know that.” She gave another eerie laugh, turning around to face him again with another well-placed smile. “Come, come, leave such childish dreams behind for the past! Let the dust return to dust and the bones to decay in the ground with the dreams of a generation past!”

Inigo’s eyes widened as he curled up, placing his hands over his ears. “S-stop! Stop! STOP USING HER BODY LIKE THAT!!!” He nearly bit his tongue, but the fear had fully gripped his system.

Morgan finally arrived behind his father, freezing in place as he saw the state of his mother, eyes widening.

“Hmm! The second vessel arrives? How trite!”

Morgan held his breath.

Inigo’s head snapped sharply up as he turned to look at his son. Their eyes met; Inigo’s veiling insanity, Morgan’s hiding bravery.

He placed his hand over the mark on his own hand. It too glowed a purple sheen, and tears slipped down Morgan’s face.

“F…father… I’m… sorry…”

Inigo reached out as if he could pull his son closer to him, to hide him from what his mother had become, what he was going to become.

He screamed.

They both screamed, and Chrom could only stand by, horrified into a state of shock.

“Tsk, however much I’m relieved to have a second vessel, he’ll do no good alive.” Grima waved her arm, and the boy collapsed on the ground as Chrom rushed over to the possessed Robin, brandishing Falchion as he snapped out of shock at watching his grandson die.

“Grima! YOU SHALL PAY!”

Inigo could barely watch as Chrom plunged the Falchion into Grima’s brest, yet the dragon didn’t scream a cry of pain.

“Heheheh… See what good that will do… other than the death of a loved one… Pity, pity, dark, humans…” The purple aura flooded out of Robin in a flash, and the woman collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling onto the ground.

“ROBIN!” Inigo gave a nearly inhuman cry as he leapt up from the ground, rushing over to his wife. Chrom took a shaky step back.

Inigo quickly flipped Robin upright, but the damage had been done; Falchion had found it’s mark.

Lucina nearly tripped over Morgan’s body as she emerged from the tree line, staring in horror at her nephew. “Wh…what…?”

The screech of the Fell Dragon emerged from the sky as the clouds became thick, and Chrom and Lucina gave cries of alarm. Inigo ignored the noise, holding Robin’s body to his chest, tears falling onto her cloak.

“I… it was all my fault… Robin… Robin, please come back…” He leaned down farther, tears flowing.

“It was my fault…”

**Author's Note:**

> edited~


End file.
